The present invention relates to an aluminum plate, especially an aluminum plate suitable for a press forming for parts of a car. The aluminum plate of the present invention is not only excellent in the formability at the press forming but also excellent in the prevention of flawing at handling or forming. Further, it is coated with good appearance because of its excellent degreasing.
Recently, the consumption of an aluminum plate for car parts becomes gradually increased for the sake of lightening of a car. The aluminum plate, however, has a less formability than a steel plate, so it has various problems such as lower yield and limited design due to its tendency of cracking at processing. Further, the aluminum plate is easily scratched at handling or forming or stamping because of its soft surface.
In order to solve such problems it has been proposed that the aluminum plate is plated with a hard metal on the surface to prevent it from flawing and to improve the formability by reducing the friction coefficient with a die. It has been also tried that a lubricant is coated on the plated metal so as to improve the lubricity.